Oh My God!
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Ngintip IchiRuki lagi ngapai malem-malem tuh, 1 Ooc, Byakuya dan Renji. Warning: Liat aja ndiri males ngasih tau.


Fic ke-2 dengan sensai humor ynag sangat abal-ibil-obol alias aku gak bakat di bidang humor, tapi kenapa malah buat fic humor? Aneh kan. Tapi ini fic pertama berated T dan bergenre Humor.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo! Again please deh bang Tite serahin Bleach ke aku *ditepar Tite Kubo*

Summary: Ngintip IchiRuki yang lagi ngapain tuh? Ayo kita buktikan kebenaranya

Warning: liat aja ndiri males ngasih tau *ditepar*

Ooc: Takigawa Haru rambut pendek poni jatoh, mirip-mirip pemain band (ato pengamen), kulit putih banget walo ga putih-putih amat, mata warna coklat, wakil kapten Ukitake yang baru, sifatnya lebay, dada bidang melebihi Rukia.

Oh My God

Malam itu semua Shinigami berpesta merayakan kemenanganya melawan Espada dan Aizen, semua Shinigami malam itu mabuk karena sake yang diberikan oleh Matsumoto saking parahnya sampe ada shinigami yang buka baju segala lagi tapi buka cewe melainkan Kira dan Hisagi yang sedang berbuka baju-ria, semuanya mabuk sampe Ichigo yang anti mabukpun ikutan mabuk, saat semua Shinigami sedang teller karena sake, Ichigo bangun dan segera menuju ke toilet. Dia mencuci mukanya sehingga Ichigo sekarang setengah mabok, Ichigo langsung melewati para Shinigami yang berceceran di lantai saking capeknya mabok (emang segitunya yah). Ichigo langsung pake shunpo ke mansion Kuchiki, nah udah sampai dia buka kamar Byakuya ngedeketin Byakuya….. ohhh gak sanggup ngelanjutin dan dia ciu NO! dia cuman nge-gabrak gubruk Byakuya yang lagi tidur.

"Byakuya ijinin aku maen sama Rukia yah… yah," pinta Ichigo ke Byakuya yang setengah teller

"Byakuya jawab napa!" Byakuya yang udah gak kuat digoyang-goyang ichigo, akhirnya angguk-angguk aja.

"Oh ya udah berarti boleh yah, okelah kalau begitu (Ichigo ngkutin gaya warteg boy)," dengan cepat Ichigo jalan ke kamar Rukia, Haru yang lagi nangkring di pohon sakura Byakuya ngeliatin Ichigo yang celinagk-celinguk mastiin gak ada orang dan dengan cepat ichigo langsung ngebuka pintu kamar Rukia yang geser dan hup Ichigo masuk.

"Ichigo sejak kapan suka maen ke kamar orang tanpa izin?" tanya Haru yang lagi duduk dan ngeliatin Ichigo, tiba-tiba Renji nongol di dahan sebelah Haru

"Woi! Ayo ngapain loh ketauan nih….," kata Renji kaya yang abis mergokin orang lagi ngintip

"Oh Renji, sejak kapan disitu kamu gak ikutan pesta di divisi 5?"

"Gue gak suka mabok, nanti Zabimaru ga ada yang nemenin makan pisang."

"Eh, Ren lo pernah kepikiran gak kalau Ichigo gituan ma Rukia," Haru nanya dengan kalemnya.

"Hmmm, mungkin sih… emang napa sih lo nanya yang begituan gak nyambung deh," Renji swt.

"Tadi gue baru liat Ichigo masuk ke kamar Rukia diem-diem getoh."

"Ho! Masa sih gue gak percaya."

"Eh kita intip yuu mereka lagi ngapain," ajak Haru yang mau turun dari pohon sakura Byakuya.

"Ya udah deh yuu kita intip," kata Renji dengan gaya banci.

Haru dan Renji mulai turun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rukia,

"Ren lo yang buka pintunya," kata Haru seenaknya nyuruh.

"Ogah lo yang ntaranin lo yang buka," Renji nolak keras.

"Eh, nih gue bawa kamera buat nanti foto mereka di sale di ebay gituh," Haru mampangin kamera Cannon L100D.

"Ih norak lo pake kamera, nih handycam dong gaul, geto gaul 20 juta nih," kata Renji bangga nampangin handycam yang dia dapet dari gajinya 5 bulan.

"Oke gue yang buka tapi kalau mereka marah lo yang tanggung jawab yah."

"Ih kita berdua dong yang tanggung jawab! Masa gue aja yang dibankai si Ichigo."

"Udah ah langsung gue tarik pintunya nih," Haru langsung ngebuka pintunya yang gesernya 0,5 cm.

"Lo lama banget sih, keburu mereka udahan nih, sini gue aja yang buka," Renji buka pintu itu tapi ga ngepek yang ada cumen ke geser 0.5 cm yang ada sekarang cumen keliatann 1 cm doang.

"Lo ituh sama aja kaya gu…," belum selese Haru ngelanjutin kalimatnya Renji ma Haru udah negdenger suara ga jelas.

"Ah~~~~~ AH~~~~~ Ichy...... Ichigo~~~ jangan lama-lama aku gak kuat," Renji ma Haru nempelin telinga di pintu dengan muka mesum.

"Rukia kamu gimana sih, baru juga maen udah cape lagi makanya kamu harus banyak latihan," Renji mukanya udah merah banget, malu banget.

"Eh menurut lo mereka beneran gituan ga sih? Gue tambah penasaran," Renji mulai nanya ke Haru yang mukanya masih kalem.

"Ga tau juga sih, terus waktu Ichigo bilang latihan maksudnya nonton film bokep gitu yah," Haru langsung ngemeng ga jelas.

"Gue gak tau nanti harus ngejelasin ke taichou gimana."

"Ga usah dijelasin si Byakuya juga udah ngerti kale Ren lo gimana sih."

"Maksud lo?"

"Byakuya tuh udah nikah yang pasti dia udah pernah gituan, ma Hisana bego lo."

"Tapi taichou ga pernah cerita ke gue deh."

"Ngapain juga dia cerita ke elo, yang ada rahasianya malah lo sebarin di twitter."

"Iyah juga yah, rahasia Ichigo selama ini takut ma anjing aja udah gue sebarin pantes aja taichou gak mau kasih tau gue."

"Pantes aja Ichigo gak pernah maen ke rumah gue."

"Emang napa?"

"Gue kan melihara anjing 5 bjji."

"Perasaaaan kita ngomong gak nyambung deh, dari yang mesum-mesum jadi anjing yang bego lo apa gue sih?."

"Kayaknya kita berdua deh hehehehe."

Karena pembicaraan mereka gak nyambung datanglah sang taichou super dingin dan tanpa hati muncul di belakang merek

"Kalian ngapain di sini bukanya kerja malah nongkrongg disini, kalian pikir ini tempat nongkrong apa!" Byakuya ngasih deathglare ke RenHaru, tapi Renji ngacir Haru malah diem.

"Eh Byakuya (ga sopan banget nih fukutaichou ngomongnya) lo tau gak adik lo gituan ma Ichigo loh."

"Wah! Hountoni kok lo ga bilang-bilang ke gue sialan lo!" Byakuya marah-marah ga jelas ke Haru yang gak bersalah.

"Suer! Tanya si Renji deh dia ma gue yang nyaksiin mereka buktinya mereka masih ada dikamar mo liat lo."

"Haru bener kok taichou, mereka berdua emang gituan," jawab Renji.

"Ya udah kita liat aja," akhirnya RenHaruByaku pada ngintipin mereka, Renji geser lagi pintunya, sedikit-sedikit.

"Kamu terlalu lama Renji!," Byakuya yang udah ga tahan langsung geser tuh pintu sampe kebuka sepenuhnya, dan yang terlihat adalah kamar yang berantakan tanpa ada satu orangpun.

"Kalian semua mau bohongin aku! Yah!" Byakuya langsung panas, tiba-tiba Haru tereak-tereak ga jelas.

"Byakun! Renji kesini deh aku nemuin bukti nih."

**Bukti Pertama: Baju Ichigo yang tergeletak ga jauh dari kasur **

"Mencurigakan," jawab Byakuya.

**Bukti Kedua: Baju Rukia yang tergeletak ga jauh dari kasur **

"Mencuri baju…," jawab Renji asal-asalan.

"Hah kok mencuri baju?" tanya Haru.

"Pasti ada Espada yang masih hidup terus nodongin cero kemereka, terus Espada itu jawab serahin baju lo ato cero ini gue tembakin ke muka lo! Gitu kata Espadanya terus Ichigo ma Rukia buka baju, karena Espada itu udah sekarat jadinya mati duluan, karena Ichigo ngeliat bentuk body Rukia yang nge-eh Ichigo langsung napsu deh dan terjadilah kasus ini sodara-sodara," Byakuya+Haru+Reader: tepar.

"Eh Ren kayaknya si Byakuya harus cari fukutaichou baru deh, sabar yah…."

"Maksud lo?"

"Udah ah gue males ngomong ma lo."  
"Eh kalian kita liat aja ke kamar mandi siapa tau aja mereka ada di kamar mandi!" Byakuya nyaranin dengan muka yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Ya udah ayo!," Akhirnya mereka bertigapun dengan sergap langsung ada di pintu kamar mandi, kamar Rukia dan muali lagi Renji ngegeser pintunya sedikit-sedikit buat Byakuya panas, kalau Haru sih tinggal menyaksikan pertunjukan aja.

"Ah Renji kamu itu buka pintu kok lama banget sih!" Byakuya mulai panas.

"Ih taichou gimana sih kalau langsung di buka nanti kita yang disalahin."

"Kalau sedikit-sedikit juga lama-lama si Rukia udah selese di kamar mandinya bego!" jawab Haru yang mulai membela Byakuya.

"Haru bener udah biar Haru aja yang buka," Byakuya mulai narik-narik Renji dan nyerahin pintunya ke Haru.

"Siap! Yah…," jawab Haru dan seeerrrrrr digeserlah pintu itu, dan apa yang akan terjadi saudara-saudara

Ternyata ada seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang mandi dan,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" teriak Rukia RenHaruByaku lagsung ambil langkah shunpo dan melesat pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

**Besoknya…..**

"Sumpah gue masih penasaran si Ichigo ngapain!" kata Renji marah-marah di kantor divisinya.

"Yah sama kaya gue kali, lo kira gue gak penasaran..," jawab Haru dengan muka kalem.

"Oh lo penasaran juga yah, dikirain gue lo ga penasaran."

"Ah udah lah, nanti malem kita cabut lagi yu sapa tau mereka masih gituan nanti malem."

"Ya udah yu tapi ajakin taichou gih, gue engan kalau ajakin dia jadi lo aja."

"Huu mau enak sendiri lo!" Haru langsung bangkit dan ke meja Byakuya yang lagi pusing mikirin dokumen-dokumen segede gunung sampe mo liat muakanya aja susah.

"Hmmm…. Anu Byakuya, mau ikut gak nanti malem liatin mereka lagi?" tanya Haru.

"Hmmmmm gimana yah, ya udah deh sekalian buat refreshing…," kata Byakuya yang mulai beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Refreshing ngeliatin orang begituan…… gue ga ngerti stuktur kerja otak Byakuya…," kata Haru.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di kamar Rukia, lalu karena terlalu berbahaya buat diem di depan pintu. akhirnya mereka pilih diem di kamar mandi (buset…) akhirnya mereka bertiga ngintipin IchiRuki di kamar mandi, terdengar lagi suara desahan yang bersumber dari kamar.

"Ah~~ ah~~~ ah~~~~ Ic… higo kamu terlalu keras~~…"

"Rukia kau itu bagaimana kan aku yang menang jadi aku boleh melakukan apapun padamu kan.."

"Sadis..," ujar RenHaruByaku.

"Ta~~~pi Ah…. Ah Ichy… go."

"Sudahlah sebentar lagi selesai kok, aku tinggal memasukan punyaku ke punyamu dan aku menang deh."

"Oh my god!" ujar RenHaruByaku lagi!

Karena mendengar percakapan anatara Ichigo dan Rukia bikin RenHaruByaku mau muntah, akhirnya mereka berencana buat mergokin mereka.

"Eh kita pergokin sekarang ajah mumpung lagi adegan yang paling hot! Hotnya nih…," kata Renji napsu.

"Gue pingin muntah! Hoekkkkkkk!," Haru muntah di closet karena gak kuat ngedengerin pembicaraan IchiRuki.

"Kamu ini, baru ngedenger gitu aja muntah, apa lagi ngeliat….," kata Byakuya sotoy

"Oh yah Byakuya aku boleh nanya tapi jangan marah yah….," kata Haru

"Apa?."

"Kamu udah gituan ma Hisana sampe berapa kali sih?" Haru ngasih tampang penasaran ke Byakuya

"It…. U," Byakuya mulai mau jawab, RenHaru udah gak sabar

"Itu rahasia aku sama Hisana buat apa aku ngasih tau ke kalian," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Pelit!" RenHaru ngambek.

"Eh Ichi ak mau ke kamar mandi dulu yah, mau pipis…," kata Rukia yang langsung menggentarkan trio kwek-kwek.

"Aduh gimana nih!!! Kalau ketauan gagal rencana kita!!" kata Byakuya marah-marah ga jelas

"Ah gara-gara lo sih Ren….. suruh sembunyi di kamar mandi! Bego lo!" Haru marah marah.

"Lo juga, kenapa ngikutin gue udah tau gue bego, eh malah lo ikutin!" Renji ngebela diri .

"Udah jangan berantem mending kalo kayak gini kita keluar lewat ventilasi aja," Bakuya ngasih saran.

"Eh Byakuya gue nyadar lo emang pinter, ganteng, kuat tapi nyadar dong ventilasi segede gimana kita segede gimana!" Haru yang udah strees langsung marah-marah.

"Eh Rukia bentar lagi nih, tanggung udah lanjutin aja."

"Bener juga yah, ya udah yuu…."

"Sukurr~~~~~" RenHaruByaku tarik nafas panjang….

"Sip Udah kita pergokin aja mereka!" Renji ngasih saran.

"Ya udah… ayo," Haru siap-siap.

"Ya sudah… aku yang buka kalian yang foto," Byakuya udah siap-siap, dan 1….2….3…. seeerrrrr pintu di geser dan.

"Hayooooo! Lagi ngapain ketangkep kalian! Ketangkep!" Renji langsung nongol.

"Eh niisama, Renji, Haru lagi ngapain disini. Mo ikut main?" tanya Rukia.

"What The! Kalian itu buk…. Bukanya….," kata Haru yang masih ga percaya kalau IchiRuki lagi MAEN MONOPOLI ga ada yang mesum, ga ada yang bugil yang ada cumen papan monopoli.

"Aku ga ngerti kalian ngomong apa?" kata Ichigo.

"Kalian itu bukanya…. Bukanya gi…. Gituan," kata Byakuya.

"He.. jangan asal fitnah dulu, kita ga pernah gituan kok!" Ichigo udah mulai marah.

"Tapi… soal masuk-masukin itu apah?," tanya Haru.

"Oh itu aku kan baru nyampe Inggris kalau aku bisa masukin pajak ke Negara Rukia aku menang deh…."

"Oh terus kalau desahan Rukia apa ayooo?"

"Itu kan yang menang boleh ngapain aja, aku tuh narik rambut Rukia jadi Rukia ngedesah ga jelas."

"Tapi kok nadanya kaya orang abis digituin…."

"Gue cewe, ga apa-apalah kalau cewe ngedesah kaya gitu emang gak boleh."

"Soal baju-baju itu?" tanya Renji.

"Itu, tadi waktu aku baru star maen ada Espada yang masih hidup, terus nodongin cero ke kita katanya serahin bajunya ato tuh cero ditembakin ke muka kita, terus kita buka baju tapi karena Espadanya udah sakaratul maut yah mati duluan, terus aku mutusin buat pulang pake baju Rukia yang luamayan gede, kalau Rukia sih mandi….," jelas Ichigo.

"Kampret Renji bener," keluh Haru yang setengah sebel.

"Oh… oh semuanya udah jelas toh, jadi bolehkan aku pulang…..," kata Byakuya.

"Ya udah maaf yah ngeganggu permaenan kalian aku pulang dulu," kata Haru, akhirnya trio kwek-kwek-kwek pulang dengan sangat menyesal.

"Eh Ichigo untung Ichigo pinter ngeboong kalau gak, ancur deh harga diri kita," jawab Rukia.

"Heh aku tuh udah curiga dari kemaren, abis ada reiatsu yang gak biasa di balik pintu dan ketebak deh tuh trio kwek-kwek yang ngintip kita, ya udah ayo lanjutin….," jawab ichigo sambil ngegendong Rukia kekasur dan menutupi semua badan mereka dengan selimut.

**Oh My God The End **

Selese abal kan, gak bakat di bidang humor…… tapi ngomong di sekolah humor terus aneh deh makasih atas review fic pertama aku, makasih banyak nanti aku perbaikin kesalahan aku kok. So klik yang warnanya ijo-ijo dengan semangat tapi jangan ancurin mousenya yah.

Haru N' Byakun= Byakun N' Haru


End file.
